the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duo!
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' The two always work as a team! They do not even need to communicate, as they fight together perfectly! The two are devoted to each other and commonly start making out in front of other people. Uno - Dark spiky hair and commonly wearing a suit, Uno can come across as a typical street brawler, appearing quite cocky, energetic and always ready for a fight. He is quite proud of techniques, particularly his Destroy Everything technique. Because of numerous fights he got into as a teenager, Uno is a skilled fighter, being quick on his feet and good with his fists. Dos- Blonde hair usually tied in a ponytail, she commonly wears short black dresses. Dos is very flirtatious, but only as a way to get Uno angry, she loves him angry. Dos is very good with ranged fighting, commonly carrying the Explosive Clay with her. It has been said that she never misses. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 30 ' 'Speed: 40 ' 'Intelligence: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 40 ' 'Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP:0 ' ' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Explosive Release Kekkei Genkai ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Clay ' 'Chunin: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: Nuclear Release Kekkei Genkai ' 'S-Rank: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #'Explosive Palm' - A small explosion fires from the user's hand (10 CP) #'Landmine Fist' - A forward explosion is sent from the user's fist, encompassing them in a large explosion (40 CP) #'Rain of Fire' - A large orb goes into the sky and rains down powerful bullets of explosive power (60 CP) #'C1 - '''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C1 (20 CP) #'C2 - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C2 (20 CP to plant the landmines, 40 CP/20 per round to make the dragon, 40 CP per dragon bomb) #'C3 - '''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C3 (100 CP) #'C4 - 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/C4 (40 CP to make the dummy, 20 CP to make the dummy expload, 60 CP to cause the kill everything part) #'Destroy Everything Jutsu - 'The jutsu of Uno to swipe his sword down to the ground, and it sends an underground shockwave, which eventually exploads into a massive mushroom cloud attack. (80 CP) #'Alpha Jutsu - 'The user can create a miniture star in their hands to fire and cause a massive explosion, similar to a mushroom cloud (80 CP) #'Delta Jutsu - 'Unleashing the radiation, it grants some chakra back into their bodies (+200 CP to the user) #'Theta Jutsu - 'Touching the opponent will send radiation into them, causing them to throw up (-8 speed, 20 CP) #'Gamma Jutsu - 'Sends out a 30 foot wave of radiation to cause the enemy to throw up blood (-12 CC, 40 CP) #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction - '''Applies 4 rounds of pretty good healing (20 CP) '''Equipment *(cost) Equipment Example *(cost) Equipment Example 'History and Story' It has always been tradition in Iwagakure to have two very powerful, teamwork oriented members. They copied this idea from the A and B function of Kumogakure. The Duo always consists of two who change their name to Uno and Dos and work together forever. After the prievious Duo were killed, a new one showed up! And they are a couple! Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Iwagakure